


Affairs of the Heart

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with two people, the two people she has been friends with since she was 11 years old. For Hermione, it is all about the Affairs of the Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Affairs of the Heart  
> Rating T  
> Summary Hermione Granger is in love with two people, the two people she has been friends with since she was 11 years old. For Hermione, it is all about the Affairs of the Heart.  
> Pairings Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione  
> Warnings Contains mentions of extramarital affairs

** Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England **

** 25th December 2000 **

Hermione Jane Granger was conflicted. The reason that she was conflicted was quite simple. She was married to her best friend Harry Potter, yet she was also in love with someone else, Hermione was in love with Ron Weasley.

The thing was that Hermione loved her relationship with Harry, especially as he would take her to the park all the time and to dinner at expensive places on dates, being completely attentive to her. The only thing between Harry and Ron is one simple difference between the two of them, one which was important.

That reason was simple, Ronald intrigued her. Even though they spent most of their time at Hogwarts arguing quite a lot, she had feelings for the redhead business which Hermione was unable to describe.

As she headed down the stairs from her marital bed, she knew that she would have to visit Ron quickly as she was wanting him, the fruit she had not tasted before, and she was wanting him badly.

She knew what she was about to do was pretend to be drunk but she suspected that Harry was having an affair especially as he was working late all the time in the Auror Office within in the ministry of magic. Passing some items in her handbag she was headed to the flu to head to the flats that One owned on the Kent Coast.

** Red Heaven, Herne Bay, Kent, England **

** 25th December 2000 **

Hermione looked around Red Heaven and was angry. Looking around and she saw several items, mainly consisting of quidditch uniform covering the entirety of the room that acted as the entrance to Ron's flat. She was just about to head to the bathroom where she knew that Ron would be at this time, especially as he had Quidditch practice the previous night for his beloved Chudley Cannons, a Quidditch team that had the record for the most losses in a season.

Quickly flicking her wand, Hermione's spell sent everything that's was in the flat into their correct places. Being a stickler for tidiness Hermione ground quietly angry with the redhead who she really wanted to have some time with alone, especially as she was fed up with how adventurous her husband was being with sex!

It was then that Hermione realised that she was going to be going against her marriage, a thing that her parents told her would be sacred and only for the one person who they were truly in love with. She knew that divorce in the Wizarding world meant that she would not have anything from the marriage, especially after signing a traditional betrothal contract with Harry, one which had been found blank apart from the signatures of Harry's parents in his family vaults.

Walking into the bathroom Hermione saw Ron, naked, wearing no towel or anything at all. Her eyes were drawn to one thing and one thing only, his member.

' _It's made in smaller than Harry's but it's thicker!'_ the bushy haired lady thought as she walked into a dreamy Ronald Weasley

"Oh, hello Hermione." Ron said, looking at her as he could see Hermione taking observations of the length of his erection. "I will be with you in a few moments, just let me get myself dressed."

"Don't bother getting dressed, especially as I will be taking them off again in just a moment!" the married woman who he was friends with said, smiling at him.

Little did Hermione realise that Harry had already cast some tracking charms on his wife, especially as he suspected that she was in love with his best mate and soon would be divorcing her. For Hermione, however, it was all about the affairs of the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 068 Publish Date 25/12/2016


End file.
